


Somebody Loves You

by SterekCuties4ever



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Child Abuse, Consensual Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drug Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Hurt Stiles, Kissing, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mpreg, Murder, Physical Abuse, Rimming, Sheriff Stilinski Dies, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack, all pack is alive and there, claudia is murdered, even if not mentioned, so I guess underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5451341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekCuties4ever/pseuds/SterekCuties4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sheriff is a drunk and abuses Stiles and his mother. Derek finds out and does his best to help him. Baddies come into play of course, because they don't have enough issues on their hands. </p><p>This was my very first fic that I wrote back in 2013. I decided to go back and edit it and re-post it! I can't believe how far my writing has come in the past few years! I hope you guys enjoy and like it much more now! </p><p>Feedback is always welcomed!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody Loves You

Stiles sits at his desk trying to block out the arguing coming from down the hall. It started last year when his father started going to the bar after work. Now nothing is good enough for him, like the dinner that his mother had just spent hours preparing for when his father returned home. "You call this shit food! I wouldn't even feed this to the fucking dog" He hears his father scream. Followed by glass breaking and his mother screaming.

He knows that it won't be long, his father will be coming for him next. It was getting much harder to hide the bruises anymore, and you would think that being friends with a whole pack of wolves. Someone would have noticed by now, but they haven't. It goes quiet downstairs, he sits as still as possible listening, barely breathing...And then he hears it...the footsteps coming up the stairs and he holds his breath until his door flies open hitting the wall. "And you!" his father screams. "You are a worthless piece of shit! I went by your lacrosse practice today and what do you think I see?" He screams in stiles face.

"I... I... I don't know" he stutters trying not to make eye contact with his father. Big mistake. "smack" His father back hands him across the face and he flies to the floor. "You fucking look at me when I'm talking to you, you little shit!" he screams landing a kick right to Stiles ribs. "I saw your worthless ass on the bench the whole fucking time! Do you know how embarrassed I am to even call you my son!" He kicks him in the face this time over and over again.Stiles tries to block out the pain, knowing that it will soon be over and trying to not pass out. Finally, his father leaves the room slamming the door behind him. "What did I do to deserve this...what?" he thinks to himself as he curls into himself on the floor and sobs.

 

 

He's looking at himself in the mirror the next morning, examining his bruises. His right eye is the worst, almost black. He sighs reaching for the cover up that he stole from his mother months ago and starts applying it. He is nervous the whole way to school and his heart is almost pounding threw his chest when he finally pulls into the school lot and parks. He checks his face in the mirror one last time before getting out. "Good as it's getting I guess" he sighs and gets out of his jeep.

He rushes into first period and slides in next to Scott right before the bell rings. "Cutting it kind of close aren't you man?" Scott teases. Stiles does his best to smile and turns towards Scott hoping he hasn't missed anything, "yeah, I guess I am." As Scott turns away and doesn't notice anything, Stiles heart sinks just a little bit. How could his best friend not even notice anything? He doesn't notice how he barely talks anymore and tries his best to almost beg Scott to let him come over...but he never does. He is to wrapped up in his stupid relationship with Allison to worry about anything else.

"Oh hey man, were all going over to Derek’s after school. Can I ride with you?" Scott asks him at the end of class. "Sure man, no problem." He answers. The rest of the day goes on very boring and Stiles thinks it will never end when the last bell finally rings. Scott is already waiting next to his jeep when he gets outside. It takes about 20 minutes to get to Derek’s and the whole ride Stiles is trying to block out the endless chatter about Allison coming from Scott. They are the last ones to arrive, the rest of the pack are already playing around when they get out and go up to the porch. Stiles stands beside Derek. "Hey man, how’s it going?" Derek mutters as he playfully slaps him on the back. Stiles flinches and tries to hold back tears as he replies "not much man" and walks back over to the jeep.

Derek watched him as he goes, “I wonder what the hell that was about?" Derek hasn't really come to grips with the fact that he has a thing for Stiles. In fact, he has been trying for months to not be interested because why the hell would Stiles want anything to do with him for? He barely talks to Derek. Well, let alone anyone anymore. Which just thinking that he realizes that for Stiles to not be talkative is not like him at all. At least not the Stiles that he first meant. He makes the choice to follow him home that night and see what is going on with him.

About two hours later, Stiles is pulling up to his house and Derek is hiding in the tree line watching as he steps out of his jeep. He notices how Stiles face falls when his eyes land on his dad’s police cruiser. Derek raises an eyebrow... _"I wonder what that was about?"_ Derek thinks to himself. Stiles holds his breathe as he turns the door knob and walks into the house.

As soon as the door is closed a hand grabs the back of his shirt and throws him to the floor. "Where the fuck have you been? You think you can just come home at all hours of the night whenever it fucking pleases you?" he screams into Stiles face. The house is filled with a sickening crack as he punches Stiles in the face. "Dad no please...don't I'm so sorry it will never happen again I promise!" Stiles sobs trying to crawl away. "Your right, this will never fucking happen again because I'm never letting you out of my fucking sight ever again! You’re a worthless prick and so help me god if I have to beat you every night you will learn!" He screams as he kicks and punches stiles and throws him into a wall. Stiles slides to the ground as his dad walks away finally.

He winces as he gets to his hands and knees and crawls up to his room. He gets inside and closes and locks his door before collapsing to the floor sobbing. He doesn't even notice Derek standing at his window.... In a flash Derek is by his side, lightly putting a hand to his shoulder. "What the hell!" Stiles yells."shh, hush. It's OK, it’s just me...Why didn't you tell me?" He asks him as he wraps his arms around stiles and he just lets loose and starts to cry, as Derek holds him.

It seems forever until Stiles looks up and wipes his face. He looks at Derek "I didn't even think to ask this. But why are you in my room?" Derek half smiles. "Well, I noticed you flinched when I touched you earlier today and then I got to thinking that you haven't been acting your normal talkative self lately." he tells him.

"So it is that noticeable huh? I didn't think anyone noticed...I thought I was hiding it pretty good." He tells Derek. Stiles is looking down and Derek cups his chin and lifts his head to look at him "You didn't have to hide and you should have told one of us. I can't believe that you haven't told Scott." Derek says. Stiles snorts "Yeah, like he would even care. You would think out of all the people to notice my best friend would, but no! He is to worried about fucking Allison to even give a shit about anything anymore!"

Derek looks at him. He can feel Stiles breath on his neck. He hadn't realized how close they still were. He looks down slightly and makes eye contact with Stiles. Stiles realizes that he is staring into Derek Hales blue eyes. And he has the sudden urge to lean in and kiss him. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ He thinks to himself. He knows that he is gay and he has known for a long time, but to have a crush on Derek? He must be out of his mind. And then all of a sudden Derek's lips are on his and their eyes are closing and arms are entangling with each others and they are kissing.

Suddenly Derek pulls away "Stiles. I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I am so sorry." Stiles just looks at him and grabs the back of his neck and brings their lips together again. Derek is shocked at first but then he gives in and kisses him back full force. They somehow make their way to the bed and continue to kiss and after what seems like forever they fall asleep in each others arms.

 

 

 

 

Stiles awakes in the morning with his back chilled and he knows that Derek is gone. He rolls over to find a note lying next to him that reads: Your parents woke up and I've got to be at work, don't worry you'll hear from me soon: He smiles to himself as he gets up and heads to the shower. He does his daily routine and soon is out the door and on his way to school. He won't ever admit this to anyone but, he has Derek's note tucked in to his back pocket and somehow that makes his day so much better.

He is day dreaming most of the day and barely hears Scott blabber on about Allison all day long. Finally, at lunch Scott has had enough of being ignored. "Dude, what the hell is your issue today man. I don't think you've said more than 5 words today, and I clearly need your help with Allison." He says kind of annoyed. Stiles doesn't know where it comes from but he almost explodes, “you know what man, did you ever think that I have things going on in my life to? Not everything revolves around you and your stupid girlfriend all the time! How about asking how the rest of my day went last night, or I don't know hanging out with your best friend for once."

Scott just kind of sits there, stunned at first before he smirks and says "dude, your stiles...it's not like you have anything to do anyway, so what could I even ask you about? It's not like you have any issues of your own. You don't have a girlfriend to complain about and last time I checked I'm pretty sure you’re not a frigging wolf!" Stiles suddenly has the urge to punch Scott right in the face, but then thinks better of it. He doesn't need a broken hand.

"You know what man, whenever you finally get your head out of Allison's ass give me a call." he says getting up and walking away. He gets into his jeep and slams the door. He knows he is going to pay for skipping the rest of the school day and practice later, but at the moment he doesn't much care. He's driving for almost 20 minutes before he realizes that he is pulling up to Derek's house. He just sits there for a few minutes wondering if he is even home, or wants to be bothered right now. Five more minutes pass before he finally gets out of the car and walks up to the porch and knocks on the door. He waits for what seems like forever and then decides that Derek isn't home and gets in his jeep and leaves.

When he gets home, no one is there and the house is silent. Thank god, finally some peace and quiet. He thinks to himself. He goes up to his room and turns on his computer and starts playing some stupid Facebook games to pass the time. Before he knows it, 3 hours have gone by and he hears a car door slam outside. He freezes. He knows damn well that it's his dad and he is pissed! The door opens and slams shut and he hears his dad screaming "STILES! Where the fuck are you?!?". Before he even has a chance to get out of his chair his bedroom door is being thrown open.

"What the fuck are you doing home? And who the hell told you it was OK to leave school and blow the rest of your classes and practice for that matter?" His dad yells. "I. I’m sorry d... dad. I got into a fight with Scott and I was to pissed off and I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry. It'll never happen again." Stiles tells him. Before he even sees it coming a hand smacks him across the face. "I don't give a _fuck_ if you had a fight with Scott! What happened? He finally realize what a worthless piece of shit you are and tell you he doesn't want to be your friend anymore?" His dad says laughing.

This time he punches him in the face and stiles falls to the ground. "Do you think it's good for the sheriff’s son to be ditching school? Do you know what that says about my parenting? That is showing the town that they don't have to respect me if my own fucking son doesn't!" he screams as he starts kicking Stiles in the stomach. He reaches down and undoes his belt. Oh god...no please not the belt, he thinks. "D..dad please don't. I. I’m sorry." he pleads trying not to cry. His dad wraps one end of the belt around his hand and starts swinging. Stiles hasn't felt this much pain in a long time. He tries his best not to scream out, knowing that he will just get beaten worse if he does. "You are worthless! You need to learn that you are and just do what the fuck you are told! Not whatever the fuck you want! I fucking hate you! I wish you were dead so I wouldn't have to worry about you anymore!" He screams as he beats stiles.

After what seems like forever he finally stops. He gives Stiles one last kick in his back before leaving the room and slamming the door. As soon as he is gone, Stiles starts to sob. He crawls over to his bed and burrows under the blankets and hides. He can feel the blood from the slashes running down his back, but he doesn't even care. He just continues to sob as he slowly drifts off to sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Stiles awakes to someone shaking him and he panics. "Please dad no more please." He sobs. "Shh...It's Derek. Your OK, I'm here shh." He says and he goes to rub Stiles back. "Ouch. Oh god please don't touch my back, please" Stiles says sobbing some more. "Turn around, I want to see how bad it is." Derek tells him. Stiles looks down ashamed of what Derek is about to see and turns around. Derek slowly lifts his shirt and Stiles hears him gasp. "I am taking you to my house so that I can clean you up. They need attended to and you don't have what we need here." Derek tells him.

Stiles starts to protest as Derek says, "Don't worry your mom is asleep and your dad is passed out drunk, no one will know that you’re gone." Stiles looks at him with tears in his eyes. "It's OK Stiles. I’m here for you. You’re not alone anymore." Derek tells him. Stiles can't even speak he is to upset and in pain. Derek takes him in his arms as carefully as possible and jumps out the window and to the driveway. They walk about a block to Derek's car and get in. As Derek starts to drive he takes out his cell phone and texts Scott, Isaac and Boyd and tell them to meet him at his house ASAP. When they pull up to his house they are all, already there on the porch.

Derek gets out and goes around and grabs Stiles and carries him into the house. "What the hell happened to him Derek!?" Scott is screaming and the others are gasping. Stiles is barely awake but he hears them and can't help but think about how bad he must look right now. As soon as Derek lays Stiles on the couch he turns and gets right in Scott's face, "Maybe you would know if you paid attention to anything except your girlfriend, and don't give me the whole I've been busy with the pack bullshit, because you never even come to the fucking meetings anymore unless I threaten you! Mr. awesome Sheriff is a drunk and likes to use Stiles as a punching bag every night!!!" Scott just sits there stunned and after a minute says, "But that can't be true! This is the first time that I've seen any marks on him! And wait, how the hell did you even find out about this?"

Derek looks even more annoyed, "Because he has been using make-up to cover up the marks! And I found about because I've realized that he barely even talks to anyone anymore. And for him that wasn't normal and then the other day I playfully smacked him on the back and he flinched. I followed him home that night and found out what was going on. I went back there tonight to check up on him and this is how I found him!"

Everyone is standing around staring at Stiles. Scott is almost in tears. Derek walks over and kneels down beside Stiles who is laying on his stomach. They both hurt, but his back is unbearable. Derek grabs the bottom off his t-shirt and rips it all the way to the top, and the others gasp. "Isaac, go up to the bathroom and get all the first aid stuff. Boyd go and get me some clean towels and pair of my pj bottoms and Scott go get a wash rag and a bowl of hot water." Derek yells out the orders and everyone scatters.

"D... Derek..." Stiles whispers. "It's OK, don't try and talk. We're going to get you fixed up. You're going to be OK." he tells Stiles as he gently runs his fingers threw his hair. They all come back with everything and Derek grabs the wash rag and dips it in the hot water. "Stiles. I have to clean your back wounds. I know this is going to hurt and I am so sorry but I have to." Derek whispers to him. Stiles just nods as Isaac sits down at the head of the couch and grabs his hand. If anyone knows how Stiles feels, it's Isaac. Derek starts to clean as Stiles starts to scream.

Stiles held out as long as he could but eventually he passes out from the pain. It takes Derek almost an hour to clean and bandage him up. When he is finally done Scott helps get his jeans off and the pj pants on him and cover him up. Then, they all walk out to the front porch and sit down.

Scott is the first one to speak, "Derek. What are we going to do? We can't let this keep happening, and it's not like we can tell the cops, they wouldn't even believe us." Derek shakes his head. "I know." he says. "Well it's Friday night, Scott why don't you tell your mom what's going on and tell her that Derek is taking care of him. Tell her to call his dad and tell him that he is staying the weekend with you, that way he can at least heal." Isaac tells him. Scott looks at Derek and Derek nods his head yes. Scott grabs his phone from his pocket and walks off to go and call his mother.

Boyd looks at Derek and says, "What if we take a couple drops of our blood and put them over his wounds. Would that make him heal faster without changing him?" Derek shakes his head. "No, it wouldn't work. He would have to be changed." he tells him. "Well then change him." Isaac says. "Well, that is an option. We will talk to him about it this weekend. I don't want to give him the bite if he doesn't want it." Derek tells them.

About ten minutes later Scott comes back and tells them that his mom is OK with everything and she will call Stiles dad in the morning. "Well, I didn't eat dinner yet and I'm starving. Isaac, I'll give you some money. Go and get some pizzas or something and take Boyd with you." Derek says throwing him some money. They run off.

Derek and Scott are sitting there in silence for a while. "Can I ask you something without you ripping my head off?" Scott asks him. Derek doesn't say anything and just nods. Scott swallows and then says, "Why do you care so much about what happens to Stiles? I mean, you don't really seem like you give a crap about any of us half the time." Derek doesn't say anything at first and Scott is sure he is about to rip his head off, but then he says, "I do care about you guys, it's just easier to act like I don't. With everything that has happened in my life I try not to get close to anyone because I don't want to lose them. And I'll tell you this...but if you ever repeat this to anyone before I'm ready to tell anyone I _will_ kill you." Scott looks at him and then nods his head as Derek continues. "You guys always make jokes about how me and Stiles never have girlfriends...well that's because we are gay. And I'm not sure how Stiles feels about me, but I have feelings for him." Derek finishes and takes a deep breath.

No one says anything for a few minutes and then Scott says, "Well, everyone already knows that you and Stiles are gay. And we were all kind of betting on how much longer it would take for you guys to get together. I mean you guys already fight like your married half the time anyway." Derek smirks, "Oh, well that's comforting to know I guess." And they don't talk the rest of the time Isaac and Boyd are gone.

 

 

 

They are sitting in the living room talking when Stiles finally stirs. Before anyone notices him, and not realizing what happened he tries to get up. "holy mother of fuck!" he groans falling back to the couch as everyone rushes to his side. Derek puts a hand on his shoulder, "Stiles stay down, you have to relax. You are hurt pretty bad and you need to heal." he tells him.

Stiles holds out his hand searching for Derek's. Derek grabs it and squeezes it tight. "It's OK, you’re going to be OK I promise." he tells him. "It's all my fault, I shouldn't have left school and missed practice, b..but I just couldn't handle it today....It's all my fault" he sobs. "No it's not, if anything it's my fault for being such and asshole to you today." Scott tells him.

Stiles just cries. Isaac nudges Derek. Derek shakes his head; he doesn't want to ask him just yet. "Are you hungry?" Derek asks him. Stiles doesn't answer for a minute and then says, "Actually, now that I think about it I haven’t eaten anything today and I'm starving!" Derek holds a slice of pizza up to his mouth and Stiles takes a bite and chews. Between bites he says, "OMG, I don't think that I've ever tasted anything so good in my life." and he keeps on chewing. Derek laughs out loud. Stiles eats four slices before he is finally full.

He is laying on his side, not really paying attention to the others much. He is to lost in his thoughts and then all of a sudden something comes to him. "My mom!" he yells. He tries to get up as Derek pushes him back down. "No, she will be fine. You can't go back there. Do you know what else he could do to you?" Derek asks him. "You don't understand; he will kill her! He told her if anyone finds out about this he would take it out on her, you can't let him hurt her! He won't hurt her, not because of me. I won't let him!" he yells at Derek.

"It will be alright; I won't let him hurt her. I promise I won't." Derek tells him running his fingers threw Stiles hair and kissing his forehead. Eventually Stiles falls asleep and when he wakes a few hours later everyone is finally sleeping.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He takes this as his chance and carefully gets to his feet. He tries his best not to scream as the pain soars threw his body. He knows that he can do this, he does it all the time. He gets out the door and soon as he is off the porch he starts running. _"How could I let this happen? How could I have been so careless and stupid to let Derek find out!"_ he thinks to himself. It takes him only 25 minutes to reach his house and when he gets out front he realizes that it's past 7 and his dad is still home.

All of a sudden fear starts rushing threw him. _"maybe I should have thought this threw a little better"_ he thinks to himself. He starts to turn around when he hears his mother screaming inside the house followed by crashing. He runs to the porch and in the house. "STOP! Get the fuck off of my mother you asshole!" he screams at his father as he starts punching him in the back. His father’s arm swings back and knocks him to the ground. "Where do you get off thinking that you can talk to me this way? And where the fuck have you been!" he screams at Stiles. "I... I was out...I took a walk." he stutters.

"You are a lying POS! I know you weren't here all night! I woke up in the middle of the night and you were gone! _so_ where the fuck were you!!!!!" he screams as he lands a kick right at Stiles ribs. "N..No dad please! Please no more!" he begs his father. "You should have thought about that before you snuck out! Who did you tell? I want to know right now who the fuck you told! Look at your mother! LOOK AT HER!!" he yells grabbing Stiles face and turning it to where his mother is lying in her own blood.

Stiles starts to sob. "You did this you little bastard! You did this to your mother! Just remember that! This is all your fault!" He throws Stiles on the ground and picks up the knife that he had stabbed his wife with and walks over to her. "You just remember that this is all you fault. And that you are mine now...you are mine forever." he whispers as he drags the blade across her throat. Stiles rushes over to his mother and puts his hand to her throat. "Mom. No please no, I'm sorry...Please. Don’t die. I need you." he sobs. His dad throws the knife on the floor and goes to the kitchen. When he returns he has garbage bags. "I have to go to work, you put your mother in these bags and put them in the basement and then I want you to clean up this mess! It had better be done when I get home and you better still be here!" he yells at Stiles before he is out the door.

Stiles just sits there. He can feel his chest getting tight and knows that a panic attack is coming. He reaches in his pocket and grabs his cell phone and dials 911. There is no way that he can get away with this. "Hello 911, what is your emergency?" He hears on the line. "I need help, my dad killed my mother." he says. 10 Minutes later the police are there and his dad is nowhere in sight. He knows that his dad heard it over the scanner and is running. He doesn't care.

Now his dad will know what it feels like to live in fear. Not long after the police arrive, so does the pack. He falls into Derek's arms and sobs. After the police take his statement and they take pictures of his wounds they let Derek take him. When they get back to his house, Derek takes him by the hand and pulls him up the stairs to his bedroom. When they get there, Derek helps Stiles into bed and crawls in next to him. "Stiles I am so sorry that I didn't believe you. I was just so worried about keeping you safe. I didn't think that he would actually kill her." he tells him. Stiles opens his eyes that are filled with tears and looks at him, "It's OK. I know you were trying to keep me safe. I don't blame you. Your here now as well...I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me." he tells Derek. "You need to try and get some rest. I won't leave your side until you wake up." he tells Stiles running his fingers threw his hair. Stiles eyes are feeling heavy and Derek can tell by his breathing that he is falling asleep. "Shut your eyes and go to sleep. I won't leave your side." Derek whispers. Stiles half smiles and whispers, "I love you sour wolf." before drifting off to sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Stiles bolts upright forgetting about his wounds and all but screams in pain. Derek's arms are around him in seconds, "It's ok Stiles! Calm down!” "Oh god mom. No, mommy..." he sobs into Derek's shoulder. "It's all my fault. Everything. My dad was right! I am worthless and nobody loves me!" Stiles screams into Derek's shoulder. "NO!" Derek yells, "None of this is your fault, it's his fault! You have never done anything wrong, not to deserve any of this. You are not worthless, you are something! And somebody does love you." he tells Stiles, "I love you." Stiles looks up meeting Derek's eyes, "You do?" He whispers. "Yes, I love you so much Stiles! You are something to me, you are my everything. I have been in love with you for so long. I'm sorry that I never told you before. I was so afraid of being rejected." he tells Stiles. Stiles snort, "Why would anybody reject you? Your fucking Derek Hale for Christ sake. Someone would have to be stupid or blind!" he tells Derek. Derek plants a kiss on Stiles forehead. "Lay back down, it's only 4am. You need more sleep." he tells Stiles. "I can't sleep. I had this awful nightmare. Derek...My dad is still out there.." he whispers.

Derek wraps his arms tight around Stiles without hurting him, "I will not let that asshole touch you! I will never leave your side, not until he is caught. And trust me, he will be caught." he tells Stiles. Stiles smiles, they kiss and lay back down. "Sooo...does this mean like. We are boyfriends now? Because that would be awesome! Me with THE Derek Hale." he almost shouts. Derek smirks, "Stiles. Shut up." Stiles just grins big and closes his eyes.

When Stiles wakes the next morning, the sun is shining in the window. For a moment he forgets where he is, but then everything comes flooding back. He starts to hyperventilate. He reaches over to where Derek should be and he isn't. Stiles stumbles out of bed almost falling. His heart feels like it is going to beat out of his chest, "D..Derek where are you!" he yells out. Within 10 seconds Derek is by his side, "It's OK I'm right here. Breath...just relax." he tells him, holding him. "I woke up and you weren't here and I got scared. I thought something happened. I thought you were just a dream." he sobs.

"I was downstairs making breakfast. The rest of the guys are here as well. Your fine, I promise." he tells Stiles. After a few minutes, Stiles finally calms down enough to get dressed and go downstairs with Derek. When he walks into the kitchen, everyone stops talking. Stiles raises an eyebrow, "Well, don't everyone stop talking on my account." he smirks, taking a seat at the table.

Before he knows it, Scott's arms are around him, "OW dude. I’m happy to see you to but loosen the grip man." Stiles says wincing. "Oh shit, sorry man. I’m just glad that you are OK I'm sorry for everything...I mean for not noticing...you know?" Scott mutters. Stiles looks down, "It's fine, I guess I was hiding it pretty good. I was just ashamed of it." he tells Scott.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of Stiles. Trust me. I went through most of what you have gone through. You just have to know it's not your fault, and you’re not alone." Isaac tells him. Stiles smiles, "Thanks man."

"OK! Who wants breakfast?" Derek asks, carrying over plates and plates of food. They sit down and eat. Stiles didn't know he was so hungry until after he takes a bite and he can't stop. "This is so good; I can't believe how hungry I am." Stiles mumbles threw a mouthful of bacon. Everyone laughs. After everyone eats and cleans up the kitchen they go and sit in the living room. Everyone is quiet at first and then finally Isaac says, "Sooo...are you going to ask him what he wants to do?" Derek glares at him.

"What I want to do about what..?" Stiles asks, looking around. Derek pinches the bridge of his nose, "Well, Isaac brought the idea up that maybe we should change you. So that your dad can't hurt you anymore." he tells Stiles. Stiles looks around, and licks his lips before answering. "Well, I think I might actually like that Idea, but what if it doesn't take. There’s always a chance that it won't. right?" he asks Derek. "Yes there is a _slight_ chance that it won't take, however that rarely ever happens. I'm positive that you will be alright." He tells Stiles. "But, you have to be sure that this is what you want."

Stiles sits quiet for a few minutes before he speaks, "Well. I love you Derek...I want to be with you. And I'd like to be with you forever, and that isn't really going to happen with you staying all young and hot and me getting all old and ugly. So what the hell, let's do it!" he tells Derek. Everyone smiles. "Alright, but you know I have to bite you and it's going to hurt like hell right?" Derek asks him.

Stiles scrunches up his face, "Yeah, well I guess it's a good thing I'm used to pain huh?" he asks. After they all talk, Stiles decides that he is going to go take a shower. Considering he hasn't had one in god knows how many days now. He steps under the cool water and tries his hardest not to scream. Everything hurts and is burning, he feels like he might burst into flames at any second. He can't believe what has become of his life in the last few days. His mother being dead and his father on the run, oh and let's not forget the whole Derek Hale being in love with him and wanting to change him into a werewolf! He sighs, stepping out of the shower. He wraps a towel around his waist and walks to Derek's room where he has laid out some cloths for Stiles.

Stiles dresses, and then goes back downstairs to where the others are. "So when are we going to do this? Right now? Because I got to tell you I really just want to get this over with. The more I think about it, the more I want to have a fucking panic attack." Stiles says looking at Derek. "Just calm down, I want to wait until you have a chance to heal. I want to make sure that you are 100% so we don't risk anything happening to you when I do bite you." Derek tells him.

Stiles sighs, "Alright, if you say so. But what the hell are we supposed to do until then? Because I sure as hell would like to go and find my father and watch you rip his throat out." Derek raises and eyebrow, "First off, as much as I would _love_ to do that to your father, I'm not. I am going to turn him into the police. I want that asshole to suffer, killing him would just be doing him a favor." Derek tells him. "As of right now, were going to stay here until you heal, and then after you are changed we will go and find him together."

So they spend the day trying to keep themselves busy, which doesn't work at all. Stiles for one is getting sick of listening to Scott mutter on about his stupid girlfriend...AGAIN. After a few hours everyone else has left and its just Stiles and Derek. They are sitting on the couch watching a movie. Stiles wants so badly to crawl over to Derek and rest his head in his lap and let Derek hold him. However, despite of what has gone on he doesn't know if Derek would be OK with that. What if he goes over there and Derek pushes him away...or doesn't push him away but doesn't want him there and just suffers threw it. _How could He even want me?_ Stiles is thinking to himself when a hand reaches over and lifts his chin, "Would you just come here already?" Derek says with a smile.

Stiles scoots over and lays his head on Derek's shoulder, "Sorry. I just get a little nervous sometimes and then my mind starts running a mile a minute and then. well yeah. I'm sorry." Derek tries to hide his smile, "Stiles, shut up." and then he kisses him hard. Even after all the kissing they have been doing the past day now, it still takes his breath away and he moans into Derek's mouth. Stiles slides onto Derek's lap straddling him.

Stiles kisses him harder, biting onto his bottom lip. "I can't believe how much I want you, how hard you make me." Stiles whispers into Derek's ear. Derek grabs Stiles hips and grinds up into his hard throbbing cock, "Oh fuck, do that again." he moans. Derek complies, "You don't know how bad I want to bend you over and fill you up right now." Derek tells him biting his neck.

Stiles moans. "Oh god. Derek. Take me, I want you to fill me up. Please." He begs. At that Derek picks him up and flips him over the arm of the couch and all but rips his pants and boxers down. "holy fuck." Stiles screams. Derek waste no time and buries his face between Stiles cheeks, licking his sweet little hole. "Oh my god. Derek." he moans into the couch. Derek spreads him wider and darts his tongue in and out pushing up against Stiles prostate making him scream out in pleasure. "Oh fuck that feels so good. mmmmmmmmm." Stiles screams.

Derek reaches into the table drawer next to the couch and pulls out a bottle of lube. He slicks his fingers up and giving Stiles one last lick he slides a finger in, "DEREK! oh fuck yes." Stiles screams pushing back against his finger, fucking himself as Derek slips in another finger and then another working him open and getting him ready. Fingers still inserted he leans over Stiles and whispers in his ear, "How bad do you want it? I want to hear you beg for it."

"Oh god Derek...please...Please fuck me! Fill me up...I want you to pound my ass so hard and fill me with your cum!." he screams out. Derek can't take it anymore and he pulls his pants off and lubes up his throbbing cock. He lines up the head of his cock with Stiles hole and slams into him, they both scream and moan with pleasure. Derek waste no time, he is pushing in and out of Stiles fast and hard, digging his nails into his hips. "Oh yes, fuck yes." Stiles moans. Derek reaches around and grabs Stiles cock and starts stroking him. In no time at all Stiles is cumming all over Derek's hand and the couch. "Oh fuck I'm cumming Derek."

Derek can feel himself about to go over the edge and he starts to pull out, "No, I want you to cum inside me." Stiles says pushing back so Derek slides back into him. "I want to, but I don't think you want me to knot you on your first time." Derek tells him. "I want you to, Knot me sour wolf...I want it." He moans pushing back again impaling himself.

That's all Derek needs to hear and he is pounding Stiles as hard as he can and he feels himself swelling and can feel his hot cum pouring into to Stiles ass. "Oh fuck." they both scream together. Derek wraps his arms around Stiles and lays them both on the couch. "I love you sour wolf." Stiles tells him.

Derek smiles, "I love you to, Stiles." He whispers in his ear. They both drift off to sleep soon after, Derek still inside him and cum leaking out and running down his ass.

 

 

 

 

 

 

When Stiles awakes in the morning he can feel someone staring at him, and he knows Derek is already awake. He opens his eyes to see Derek smiling at him, and he smiles back. "Morning sour wolf." he mumbles. Derek leans down and kisses his lips, "Morning love." he whispers into the kiss. Stiles small smile grows huge, "For the love of everything holy. Please don't ever stop calling me that." Derek laughs, "Come on, let's go get a shower. Everyone is here and in the kitchen." Stiles takes in their surroundings and realizes they are still on the couch naked, holding each other. His face goes red and Derek laughs.

They both go up and hop in the shower. After they are clean and dressed they go down to the kitchen, where everyone tries to hide their smiles. "Oh...go ahead. Get it all out so I don't have to hear it all day." Stiles groans. Everyone burst out laughing but says nothing. Stiles sulks over to the table and sits down, pouring himself a bowl of lucky charms. Scott's phone goes off and he answers it walking out of the room.

After a second everyone goes tense, they can hear the conversation that Scott is having with his mother. "We have a huge problem!" he all but screams coming back in the kitchen. "Where were they spotted?" Derek asks. "Not even a mile out from down. They are staying pretty close to the forest line." Scott answers. "What the hell are you talking about?" Stile's asks. "Apparently a few people spotted a wolf in the woods...from the road." Derek answers. "What a second...and you are just now finding out about this? Shouldn't you guys have smelt another wolf coming into town? And wait only Alphas look like wolves...." Stiles says aloud.

Derek pinches the bridge of his nose. The whole pack needs to go out together and search, but he can't take Stiles with and he sure as hell doesn't want to leave him here alone. "Stiles...we have to go and canvas the woods...and you are not coming with us. Promise me, you will stay in this house and lock the door behind us?" Derek asks. Stiles nods, he knows better to argue with Derek over something like this...at a time like this. Everyone else is already out the door in a flash. Before Derek follows suit he leans down and kisses Stiles deep, "I'll be back as soon as I can, I'm sorry love." he whispers.

Before Stiles even opens his eyes, Derek is gone. Stiles doesn't know what to do with himself. For the first few hours he watches t.v, even though he isn't really focused on it. He is to worried about the others, mostly Derek. He hears a thud on the porch and jumps. He looks out the window behind thinking that maybe a storm is coming in and it's getting windy. But when he looks out, there isn't even so much as a breeze.

Stiles swallows and gets up, slowly walking to the front door. He looks out the window, but all he sees is blackness. He tries to turn the porch light on, but it's burnt out. "What the fuck...?" he says out loud, as he hears another thud from outside. "OK Stiles...grow some balls and open the door...someone could be hurt out there." he says out loud again. He slowly reaches up and unlocks the door. He stays still for a minute, listening. He reaches up and turns the knob and opens the door. He steps out onto the porch and peers around. At first he doesn't see anything, but then if even possible he sees a dark figure out of the corner of his eye, in the already pitch blackness of the forest.

He stands there shocked and not moving. "Well what do we have here?" a familiar voice asks him. "D..dad?" he manages to get out. Finally it registers and he bolts back in the house and almost has the door closed when it flies open flinging him to the floor. "You think you could fucking hide from me boy? You think I would never fucking find you?" his dad yells. "I... I don't...I mean. I’m sorry. Please...p..please don't hurt me." Stiles is begging

"I'm going to do more than just hurt you, I'm going to beat you and torture you. I'm going to make you beg me to kill you." his father sneers. Stiles does the only thing he can think of, he runs. He is halfway up the stairs before his dad catches him, "No... come here Stiles." he laughs out. He swings back and punches Stiles in the face and he reels backwards and his father is on top of him. He swings and swings, punching him over and over again. In a matter of minutes his face is covered in blood. "Stop it, stop it please." Stiles sobs.

His father just laughs getting up and Stiles can hear the sound of him undoing his belt and he tries to crawl away. He is to slow; he can hear it coming before it hits. SMACK! His father brings the belt down on his chest. Stiles can't even get words out, all he can do is scream and cry and try to crawl away. "You are a worthless asshole! You think you can just make me kill your mother and then turn me in like it's my fault? It's all your fault! You caused this! All of this! You won't get away this time boy; you’re going to be reunited with your little bitch of a mother VERY soon!" he screams kicking Stiles hard in the stomach.

Stiles gets on his hands and knees, to try and stand but his father brings the belt down on his back. Pain sears threw him, as the newly closed wounds from before are being ripped back open. "Oh god...please...I can't take this anymore please." Stiles sobs "Please what Stiles?" his father asks laughing. Stiles can barely choke out the words...but he has to...because he can't take the pain anymore. All he wants to do is be with his mother. "K..kill...me." he whispers.

He is hardly aware of his father taking out rope and bounding his ankles and then his wrist together. His father drags him outside and out to what looks like his jeep, that he had no idea Derek even brought here. His father shoves him inside and closes the door. All is quiet, and then he smells something...Gasoline. He tries to scream again, but he can't get anything out. His father gagged him. He is looking around out the windows when he starts dumping it all over his jeep. And all to soon his father is at the window looking in on him, with a smile so evil Stiles almost pisses himself in fear.

"Just remember, you deserve this." his father screams, laughing. He lights a match...tears stream down Stiles face. His dad flicks the match and walks away as the car burst into flames.... Stiles is squirming around, trying his best to get at an angle that he can open the door and crawl out. Both his front windows are down and the smoke is starting to seep in. He can hear another car, most likely his dads driving away. The jeep is starting to heat up, and Stiles is on a verge of a panic attack. He knows he has to keep calm and figure a way out of this.... god knows how long he has until the fire heats up the gas tank and it explodes.

Stiles lets out a whimper, he really shouldn't of thought about that. His heart is starting to beat faster and he can barely breath. He inches the rest of the way up and he can reach the door handle. He pulls the handle and shoves the door open, flinging himself out of the car knocking the gag loose as he hits the ground. "DEREK! HELP ME!!! DEREK!" he screams as he slowly crawls away from the car. He can hear running and shouting in the distance. "Stiles...oh god...Scott call 911 now!" Derek screams out, dropping down to his knees beside Stiles.

He has him untied in a matter of seconds. All of a sudden the jeep explodes, making them all scream and Derek fling his body over Stiles to protect him. "D..Derek...I'm so sorry....I'm so sorry...."Stiles sobs. "Don't you dare!" Derek yells out. Stiles can still barely breath, he is starting to fully lose it now. Derek places his hands over his chest and looks into his eyes. "Breath with me Stiles...breath with me...please love, you have to calm down." He pleads with him.

At first he doesn't think it will do any good, but then Stiles shudders and takes half a breath and then another, and finally a full one. He is still sobbing, but he is finally breathing. "It's OK. It's OK...shh." Derek says, bringing Stiles hand to his chest and taking deep breaths with Stiles. Stiles can faintly hear the sirens in the distance before his body can't take anymore and he passes out.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It's Wednesday afternoon before Stiles finally stirs. He opens his eyes and blinks a few times looking around. He realizes he is alive and in the hospital. He tries to move and sit up, but pain shoots threw his whole body, "Ow...fuck..." he yells, and everyone in the room jumps up. Derek is carefully pushing him back down, "No Stiles, you have to stay still. Your badly injured, please baby lay down." Stiles settles back down. "How long have I been sleeping?" Stiles asks. Derek smiles just a little, "Well, you had a pretty good nap. It's Weds afternoon. You’ve been out for a couple days." he answers.

Stiles sighs, tears welling up and threatening to spill over. "Please tell me they found him, or you found him?" Stiles almost begs. Derek brings a finger to his cheek to catch a tear, "He was long gone by the time anyone got there and took down everything and everyone was to worried about you to even look for him." he says looking down. "It's OK though, I don't care what is going on in this town. Until you heal and then changed, you will NOT be alone anymore. And despite what I said the other day about turning him in, if he so much as comes within a mile of you...I WILL rip his fucking throat out!" Derek growls.

The next few days go by like a blur. Stiles has to stay in the hospital for at least a few more days. Plus, everyone at the station is fussing over what to do with Stiles since he is under age. In the end, Scott's mother says she will take over for Stiles, even though he will be staying at the pack house anyway. Melissa talks to Stiles and the school about what to do as far as attending school goes. There are only a couple months left and he will be healing for almost all that time and not be able to return anyway. Being his senior year anyway, Stiles makes the choice himself to sign out of school. Once everything is calmed down he will get his GED.

Everyone seems fine with his choice and doesn't give him any trouble over it. On Saturday morning they finally release him and they are all headed back to Derek's after stopping to get Pain meds and Stiles Adderall for him. Stiles wishes they wouldn't have gotten his Adderall for him, he has been taking way to many lately. He was finally starting to ween himself off of them finally.

As a welcome home gesture, Isaac and Boyd start making a huge dinner. Stiles is sitting on the porch thinking, a million things going through his head when Derek walks out and sits next to him. He hands him a cup of coffee, "How are you feeling babe?" Derek asks him? Stiles doesn't answer for a couple minutes and then he looks over to Derek, "I'm feeling alright, just a lot going through my mind. I'm worried and scared and I know that I shouldn't be, but I'm so on edge right now it's not even funny." he tells Derek. Derek wraps his arms around Stiles, pulling him close and kissing him on the forehead. "Your right, you don't have anything to worry about. However, you have every right to feel that way after all you've been through." Stiles lifts his head to look at Derek, "I love you." he tells him. Derek smiles, "I love you to." he reply's kissing Stiles on the lips this time.

Their all sitting around the table stuffing their faces not speaking. Stiles is picky at his food, and eating little. Scott nudges Derek and jerks his head towards Stiles. Derek looks over just in time to see Stiles slip another pain pill and Adderall in to his mouth and swallow it. It's the fourth Adderall Stiles has taken today. Derek knows that Stiles is going through a rough time, but he can't let him continue abusing his meds like this. He looks around before he speaks, "Stiles. That’s your fourth Adderall you've taken today..."he says aloud.

Stiles doesn't look up, but Derek can see the ashamed look on his face and the blushing. "Hey...look at me." Derek tells him. Stiles looks up, making eye contact with him. "I'm not mad...no one is. Were just worried about you. We know you’re going through a lot right now, but this isn't going to help. No more after this one." he says holding out his hand. Stiles chokes a sob down before reaching across and putting the pill bottle in Derek's hand. Stiles is scared...he is in enough pain and doesn't want to have to deal with, withdraw on top of everything. But, he knows that Derek is right.

Isaac clears his throat, "So what are we going to do about this Alpha and its pack?" Derek let's out a sigh, "I have no idea. I mean, they haven't attempted to hurt anyone...and they haven't made contact with us. I don't know if they are just passing through or what they have planned. All I can say is that, we will keep an eye on them for now...at a distance. I want you guys to take shifts, two at a time 6 hours each and keep an eye on things in town and the woods." Derek finishes and they all nod in agreement.

After they eat, Isaac and Boyd decide to take the first shift and leave right away. Scott decides to go and bring his mom dinner and see how she is doing, leaving Derek and Stiles alone. Stiles gets out of his chair and walks over to Derek and straddles his lap wrapping his arms around his neck. Derek smiles, "And what is it that you want?" he teases. Stiles leans down and plants a deep passionate kiss on Derek's lips. When he breaks the kiss he says, "How about we go get a shower and then I'm sure we can think of something." he smirks. Derek raises an eyebrow. “Sounds good to me sexy." he says picking up Stiles kissing him as they go upstairs.

When they finally climb out of the shower 45 minutes later, Scott is already back. Derek smirks, "I know a quick way to get rid of him." he whispers, knowing that Scott can still hear him anyway. "Oh God! I'll just leave then; nobody needs to hear that shit!" he yells as he storms out of the house. Stiles and Derek fall to the bed laughing, and eventually fall into a deep kiss. Stiles tries to climb on top of Derek, but Derek stops him. Stiles frowns, "Why not? I know you want to sour wolf." he teases. Derek smiles, "Of course I do! But you need to heal way more before any of that happens babe." he tells Stiles, bringing him down for a tender kiss before sliding him off him and onto the bed.

A few minutes go by before anyone says anything. Then Stiles looks over, "Wait. If we’re not going to do anything, then why did you make Scott leave?" Derek smiles, "I just wanted the house to ourselves for once, is that a crime?" he asks. Stiles shakes his head. Derek gets up and walks over to the stereo and turns it on. "I'm Yours" by Jason Maraz starts playing, and Derek climbs back into bed, wrapping his arms around Stiles kissing him. Eventually they both fall asleep.

 

 

 

 

 

A few days go by before anything happens with the pack in town. The wildlife officers come across two dead hikers, both looks like they were half eaten by animals. "OK, we have to come up with a plan and track them. We have to corner them and tell them they need to leave and if they don't we force them out or kill them. Whichever one it takes I don't care; I just want them out of here." Derek tells the pack Wednesday morning.

"Yeah, but what are we going to do with Stiles? We can't leave him here alone and unprotected and we can't take him with us, and we need you on this one" Scott says. Stiles rolls his eyes, "I hate the fact that I am causing you guys more of a headache then I am helping. What if I go and hang at the hospital with Melissa?" he asks. Derek raises an eyebrow thinking for a moment before he answers. "Actually that isn't a bad idea. Scott talk to your mom and see if she is OK with that, also call Allison and see if we can borrow her hunter skills for this one, were going to need all the help we can get." Derek tells Scott.

Scott nods in agreement and walks out of the room to make the phone calls. "I have maps of the woods in detail back at my dad’s house on my desk, we should go and get them. Besides I want to grab my laptop and some more clothes and my red hoodie." Stiles says to Derek. "Alright babe, come on. Hey guys we'll be back in like half an hour." he tells the others before grabbing Stiles hand and pulling him out the door.

When they pull into the drive way neither of them move at all. "Are you sure you can go in there love?" Derek asks. Stiles looks over and half smiles, "Yeah I'll be fine. Think I could hop a ride on your back though and go through my window. I don't really want to see inside the front door." he tells him. Derek nods and they both get out of the car. Stiles hopes on Derek's back and in no time at all they are in his window. Stiles walks right to the closet and grabs his lacrosse bag and start stuffing clean clothes in it. "The maps are over there on top of my laptop, could you bring that here to please?" he asks Derek. They are about to walk out the door and Stiles stops, "Oh wait, one more thing. Sorry." he mutters and walks over to his bed and reaches under. He comes back out with a beat up old shoe box. He opens it and pulls out some old beat up photos and a few wades of money and stuffs them in his back pocket. "Been saving up for college, and I sure as hell am not leaving it here." he tells Derek, when he notices him staring.

He steps back to the window and looks around the room. "It's kind of weird to be leaving...you know?" he asks Derek. Derek grabs his hand and squeezes, "I know babe, but don't worry things will get better. Everything will be OK." Derek tells him. Stiles smiles at him, and then climbs on his back. Within half an hour they are back at the house. "Everything is all set." Scott tells them when they walk in. Derek nods and walks to the desk in the dining room and opens a drawer. Stiles doesn't see what he is getting out until he brings it over to him.

"You keep this where ever you go in the hospital." he says handing Stiles a huge hunting knife. Stiles nods and clips it to his belt. "OK, let's go drop Stiles off at the hospital. Allison is going to meet us there and we can start the tracking from there." Scott tells them. They all exit the house and pile in the car and drive to the hospital. Stiles is staring out the window, and he can't help but worry to himself. What is he going to do if someone gets hurt...if Derek gets hurt...if someone doesn't come back. He shivers.

Derek reaches over and grabs his hand, "It'll be OK. No one is going to hurt you and no one is going to hurt any of us. We will be back before you know it." Derek tells him. When they get to the hospital they all walk Stiles into the hospital, where Scott's mom greets them and pulls Stiles in for a gentle hug. "Hey kiddo, how you feeling?" she asks him. "I'm feeling a lot better." he tells her.

She takes them a few doors down and into a break room. "The night shift will be coming on soon enough; this place will pretty much be all yours. There's T.V and Wi-Fi and a cot over there you can sleep on. Oh and a fridge full of goodies." she tells Stiles smiling. They all thank her before she walks out, everyone follows her except Derek. He pulls Stiles into a hug, "I love you babe...I'll be back for you as soon as I can. Don't worry, once you are changed you'll be hunting out there with us." He tells Stiles. Stiles can't help but smile, "I love you too sour wolf. I can't wait for that by the way." he tells him.

They share one last hug and kiss. Then Stiles is all alone...

 

 

 

 

 

 

An hour later, the pack and Allison are hot on the Alphas trail. Derek holds up a hand and they all stop. He points to his right, when they all look they see a pair of red eyes a few yards away staring at them. "We just want to talk!" Derek yells out. "You are in our territory and killing humans! I am the Alpha of this area!" he calls out. Suddenly the Alpha is walking slowly towards them, flanked by four betas. They stop about ten feet away and the Alpha transforms. No one says anything for a few minutes and finally Derek speaks. "I want to know why you are in my territory, when I know damn well you can smell us and know we are here!" Derek growls.

"We are well aware who you are Hale, and that you claim this land! We came here for the spark! We want the magical boy; I want him in my pack. Do you know what kind of power he would have if given the bite?" The Alpha asks Derek. Everyone looks over at Derek confused, but don't say anything because Derek is wearing the same confused look. "What the hell are you talking about? And what boy?" Derek asks.

"You know exactly who I am talking about, at least I would hope you would with his scent being all over you and your pack!" The Alpha roars. "Stiles." Derek whispers. "See, I knew you could do it. I want him, and I will have him." the Alpha tells Derek. "First off, you will not lay one fucking finger on him! He is part of my pack! I am his Alpha, whether he is changed or not! And second, I don't know what kind of magic you are talking about, I sure as hell think someone would have noticed him doing magic or some shit." he tells the Alpha.

"His powers are yet to be discovered. Legend says that they would not start showing until his mother...his protector has passed. She too has the power. Or should I say had. Everyone knows that she is dead. I apparently am the only Alpha who has the balls to step into the Hale territory and challenge them." he tells Derek smiling. Derek glares at him, "I don't care about any of this! You will not have him and I want you out of here NOW!" he roars.

"Well, I have no plans on leaving without him. So I guess you’re just going to have to make us leave." He taunts "So be it." he growls and the packs are charging at each other teeth and claws barred! Derek runs straight for the Alpha, hitting him at full speed. The alpha flies threw the air and into a tree. Two of the betas tried to run off, and he can hear Allison's arrows flying through the air after them. Out of nowhere, ten more betas run into the forest surrounding them. Derek stumbles back letting go of the Alpha.

Derek's pack all have their backs to each other in a circle staring at the wolves surrounding them. "You think you can beat me? That I would come unprepared?" The Alpha asks laughing. "Do you know how long I've been planning this? For years!"

"You are not going to touch him!" Derek yelled. Then all of a sudden there are gunshots ringing threw the forest as Chris Argent and his men come barreling towards them! "It's about time you guys get here!" Allison screams. 7 of the Betas are dead within the first minute. The Alpha roars and he and his betas run. Argents team gets a few more shots off but doesn't hit anyone. "Is everyone OK?" Derek asks.

They all nod that they are. "Good, then let's go. We have to get to Stiles before they do!" he yells running off. Stiles is laying down, almost asleep when his phone buzzes. He looks and it's a text from Derek, telling him to pack his things and be ready in 5. Stiles rushes around packing all his things back up, he is almost finished when the pack come running through the door. "What the hell is going on? What happened?" Stiles asked.

"We will talk about it when we get back to the house, let's get out of here." Derek tells him. Once back to the house, no one says anything. Everyone is kind of just standing around staring at Stiles. Stiles is looking around, getting more nervous every second. "Will someone please tell me what the fuck is going on?" he yells. "The pack...we found out why they are here..." Scott whispers. Stiles raises his arms, "Well...are you going to tell me why?" he asks. "You..." Derek answers him. "What do you mean me? What would they want me for? I'm just Stiles." he answers back.

"They said that you have some kind of magic....in you. That your mother did as well...and that you wouldn't come into yours until, well...until she was gone..." Derek tells him. Stiles can't help it...he laughs...A LOT," wait wait...so what your trying to say is I'm a witch or something? What the hell.... this isn't fucking Harry Potter here...I think I would know if I had some kind of powers, don't you?" he asks still laughing. " I don't think they would make something like that up just to start a war with us!" Scott yells.

"There's only one way to find out...isn't there?" Derek asks, eyebrows raised. 5 minutes later they are all outside. "OK, so this is a simple spell...basically you’re going to catch that tree over there on fire if it works." Derek tells him pointing at a tree. "My mom was part witch...so I know there is magic out there. We just have to find out if you have it." Derek tells him. "Were all going to feel like fucking morons when this doesn't work you know." he tells them.

"Just shut up and focus! hold your hands to your chest like your holding a ball and then close your eyes. I want you to think of your dad...and how angry he makes you.... take all that hatred and focus and imagine yourself putting all that anger in your hands to make a fire ball...and when you can't take it no more...thrust your hands out like you hurling it all away from you." Derek tells him, taking a deep breath.

Stiles still thinks this is retarded but he does it anyway. He thinks of his dad.... when he slit his moms throat and his blood starts to boil. All he can see is his father dragging the knife across her skin and her falling to the floor. And then he can't stop thinking. All the times his father hit him...and kicked him and beat him with his belt...calling him names, telling him how worthless he is. I am not worthless....he thinks to himself... The others are looking at him in shock. It looks like his hands are giving off heat...and then something orange starts to form in his hands and he is shaking. They all stare wide eyed...almost scared. All of a sudden Stiles eyes fly open and it takes everything they have not to scream. Stiles eyes look like they have fire in them. He roars out and thrust his hands out in front of him and the fireball flies threw the air and hits the tree, that burst into flames.

Stiles falls to his knees, gasping for air. They all rush to his side to make sure he is OK. "Well that was fucking intense....awesome...so where's my letter to Hogwarts?" he asks still gasping with a smirk on his face. Everyone just starts laughing, "Dude that was so sick!" Scott screams out. Stiles looks up to meet Derek's eyes and he is smiling to. "Come on magic man, let's get you inside." he tells Stiles and pulls him to his feet.

Isaac and Boyd stay behind to put out the flaming tree. Once inside everyone just kind of sits around and doesn't say much. Well except for Stiles of course . "This is so fucking cool...I mean come on maybe a little freaky to but WAY cool! I bet I'm going to be such a kick ass werewolf! Who knew that me, the most annoying, not good at anything kid would turn out to be so fucking awesome!" Stiles says in a rush.

"Babe, first of all you are good at a lot of things. You have saved our asses more times than I can count and yes you might be slightly annoying sometimes, but we don't mind." Derek tells him. Stiles doesn't know what to say, so he just kind of smiles. "What are we going to do about this pack? I mean it is pretty big, even though we got rid of some of them." Scott says. "I haven't figured that out just yet. We are going to ask for the Argents help again though. Even though they will be expecting it next time, it's still a good advantage." Derek answers. "Who is going to teach me how to use my powers?" Stiles asks. "Well, being that my mom was a witch as well she has hundreds of books and notes that are in the safe and didn't parish in the fire. You can study and read them, and of course I'll help you as much as I can." Derek tells him.

Stiles smiles and walks out to the kitchen to grab his laptop bag. "I don't want anyone going anywhere alone. Also no one leaves the property as much as possible. I'll drop and pick you guys up from school every day. We know that they are out there and what they want, so we don't need to track them and risk getting hurt." Derek tells them and they all agree. Scott and Isaac go to the living room closet and start dragging out the sleeping bags, pillows and blankets.

Derek walks out to the kitchen to see what's keeping Stiles away. When he walks in, Stiles doesn't even notice. He is standing at the back door looking out, deep in thought. Derek walks up behind him and wraps him in his arms, "Oh shit!" Stiles yelps as he jumps. "You scared the shit out of me sour wolf." he tells him. Derek just smirks, "That's what I was aiming for love." he tells him nosing his neck and breathing in his scent. Stiles let's a little shiver escape. Derek smiles and kisses and sucks his neck. "mmm" Stiles replies.

Derek drags his teeth across his skin and has to put a hand over Stiles mouth. "Shh...control yourself love" Derek says smiling. "Easy for you to say, you don't have a Greek god chomping down on your neck, making you hard as a rock!" Stiles whispers. Derek laughs, "Let's go get that stuff so you can start reading Magic man." Derek says walking out of the room. Stiles follows, rolling his eyes... After they got the books Stiles settled in for a long night of reading.

At some point in the night Derek fell asleep. When he woke up, he found Stiles face down at the desk snoring. Derek smiled. He reached over and shook his shoulder slightly. Stiles almost jumped out of his skin, "ahhhh" he yelled falling to the floor, papers of research stuck to the side of his face. "Well good morning there sunshine" Derek said laughing. "Yeah good morning to you too...Thanks for making me almost piss myself!" Stiles shot back, a little annoyed.

Derek walked over, bending down, "From now on, you go to bed with me. Because otherwise, you’re the grumpy one magic man." Derek said smiling. "Whatever ever you say sour wolf." he answered. After unsticking the papers from his face, they made their way down to breakfast. Only Boyd was there. "Where is Isaac and Scott?" Derek asked. "Scott wanted to go check on his mom and bring her breakfast, and Isaac went with since were not to go anywhere alone." Boyd told him.

They all sat down and ate breakfast. A few days went by before they heard a sound from the Alpha or what was left of his pack. It was around midnight and everyone was upstairs sleeping, and Stiles was downstairs getting a snack because he couldn't sleep. He was to uneasy about how quiet it's been...He knew that anytime now...things were going to explode. And he was right. He was standing at the kitchen sink rinsing off his plate when he saw something run past the kitchen window. "What the fuck!" he said aloud. He didn't take his eyes off the window for a few minutes and he didn't see anything. As soon as he started to look down something ran across again. "Time to test out this magic again I think." He whispered to himself, walking to the back door and opening it.

He looked out and walked out on the back porch and looked around. "I know you’re out here!" he yelled. Nothing answered him back. However, with him yelling out, Derek and Scott the only ones at the house tonight were at his side. "What's going on?" Derek asked sniffing the air. "I was at the sink and I kept seeing something run past the window. I don't know if it's an animal or a wolf or what, but there is something out here." He tells him.

"There is something out there and it's a wolf." he growled out. "Come out and show yourself instead of hiding out in the dark!" He yelled out. All at once Derek and Scott are tackled to the ground and start fighting betas. Stiles backs himself up against the side of the house, looking around frantically. "Stiles...poor little Stiles...." he hears calling from somewhere close.

"Leave me the hell alone! You’re not going to get me! I won't belong to you; I don't belong to anyone!" he yells back He hears a chuckle, "You will be mine Stiles. I can promise you that." Derek lets out a loud howl, calling to the rest of his pack for help. Stiles sees something slowly approaching him with red eyes... "You get away from me! Or I promise you, you'll be sorry!" Stiles yells out. He can see it walking even slower towards him. He closes his eyes and did as last time. And when he can hold it no more he lets it loose and a fireball flies threw the air hitting the Alpha in the stomach. He falls to his knees. And with that the betas are grabbing there Alpha and running away... Stiles is already on his knees when the others reach him, "What the fuck was that all about? I know It hurt him...but to run away?" Stiles lets out in a rush.

"They weren't here to take you yet...I think they were just here testing us...seeing how strong we were...or rather you were...so they knew what they are dealing with." Derek tells him. "Well...that's just fucking stupid! Please help me inside...I'm not feeling too hot." Stiles says. Derek picks him up in his arms and carries him inside. "Were going to go lay down. He needs to get his rest. I can hear the others getting close. When they get here, I want you guys to go to Scott's house for the night and stay together. I'll call you guys in the morning." Derek tells Scott as he is walking up the stairs. Once upstairs, he lays Stiles in their bed. Stiles is almost passed out. "I think it's best if we give you two more nights to heal...and then after that, I'm changing you. We can't take any more chances, and I need you safe. I also think that having the wolf powers will help you not become so weak when using your magic." Derek tells him.

Stiles can barely keep his eyes open but whispers,” Whatever you say sour wolf...I love you." and he passes out. Derek kisses his forehead and wraps his arms around Stiles, "I love you to babe."

 

 

 

 

 

Derek woke before Stiles and went down stairs, he could hear the others were already here. "Hey, anything else happen last night?" Derek asks "No, but let's be real. It’s only a matter of time before something does happen. I think we should sneak out of town and go somewhere else until Stiles learns more magic. I think we’re going to need all we can get." Scott tells him. Derek doesn't say anything for a few minutes and before he gets the chance there's a knock at the door. Everyone looks at each other and then they walk to the door. When he sees who's at the door he burst through it. It takes all he has not to kill him on the spot. "What the fuck are you doing here? You must be stupid coming here or have a death wish.” Derek yells as Stiles father smiles, "I want to see my son, and I want to see him now!" he barks at Derek.

"Like hell. Why would I let you near him? You've beaten him almost to death more than once, you killed his mother and you tried to burn him alive." Derek yells at him. "STILES! Stiles, where the fuck are you! I know you’re in there!" he screams. Upstairs Stiles sits upright in a panic. It takes him a few seconds to realize what and who he heard before he moves. He gets up and runs to the closet, slamming and locking the door behind him. He doesn't care if he has magic, he is not going near that man! "I don't give a fuck what you want, you better get out of here and don't you dare come back. I promised Stiles that I wouldn't kill you, that I would let the police have you. So help me god if you come back here again, I WILL kill you!" Derek growls at him.

John laughs, "And what is a couple little boys going to do to me? You think I'm afraid of you or any of these morons?" He pulls out a gun and points it at Derek. "You’re going to let me see him, or I'm going to blow your fucking brains out!" he yells. When Stiles hears that he runs downstairs, "You get that gun out of his face! What do you want?" Stiles asks. "I want you to come with me. You’re my son! I don't care what I've done, I don't care that police are looking for me. Your coming with me." he barks out reaching for Stiles. Stiles reels back, "Don't touch me! I'm not leaving with you, I hate you!" he yells.

Stiles anger is rising Scott nudges Derek and nods towards Stiles hands. When he looks he can see Stiles making a fist and what looks like electricity crackling over his fingers. John lunches forward to grab Stiles, and Stiles brings his hands up and grabs his dad’s hands. "Ahh, let go of me!" he screams. When Stiles lets go there are burn marks on his dad’s wrist. John stares at his wrist and then looks up at Stiles, "you...your just like your freak mother! She used to try and protect you and herself! She did a pretty good job of that until she got sick...Then her powers started to fade and I could finally take control of what was mine!"

"My mother was not a freak! And neither am I! You are nothing...you are the worthless one! Not me or her! Everything you ever yelled or tried to beat into me was a lie! I know I'm something and your nothing!" Stiles yelled. Stiles is getting so angry he is starting to shake. "I'm going to fucking kill you, just like I killed that freak mother of yours!" he yells and then he his running towards Stiles again.

Stiles throws up his hands as his dad cocks back his arms to swing at him and there is blue fire balls coming from his hands. They hit his father and he flies off the porch landing hard on the ground. There are scorch marks on his chest. "You little bastard. How fucking dare, you!" he yells getting back up and going for Stiles again. He holds out his hands again and this time it's real fire balls he is throwing at his father. In seconds his father is in flames, screaming in agony. He falls to the ground still screaming. Stiles is breathing heavy and he falls to his knees.

Derek falls to his next to Stiles and wraps his arms around him. "What did I... I do? I didn’t mean to do it." Stiles is shaking. Derek holds him tighter, “It’s OK love...It's OK. It's not your fault. He was trying to hurt you. He was baiting you. It's not your fault." Derek tells him. They stay on the ground, Stiles shaking and sobbing, Derek holding him. And John burning on the ground in front of them.... "What have I done...D..Derek...Oh god." Stiles is still sobbing. He starts to breath heavy, and then is barely able to breathe at all. "Scott get him, move his body away from the house. Put it in the shed for now. Boyd, help me get it Stiles inside." Derek says to them.

They get Stiles inside and Derek carries him upstairs. He walks in to the bathroom and lays him in the tub and turns the cold water on. Stiles barely even notices at first, but after a few minutes he calms down and starts to shake. Derek turns off the water and wraps him in a towel and carries him to their room. Stiles' is out before he even hits the pillow. Derek goes downstairs. "Let's go." he tells them, walking out the front door. Once outside he turns to face the others, "I want you guys to dig a hole and were going to bury him. I want to go back a mile or so into the woods just to be safe." he tells them. They all nod and start to get shovels and Derek goes to retrieve the body. In less than an hour, John is buried and they are headed back to the house.

"What are we going to do about Stiles'? He is going to be a wreck when he wakes up..." Scott says to Derek. Derek shakes his head, "I know that he is, but he also knows, deep down that he had no choice. It will take him a day or so but then he will be OK. His dad was an evil man. He'll be OK, he has all of us here for him." "When are you going to change him?" Isaac asks him. "If he is up for it, tomorrow night. I want him changed ASAP, with this damn Alpha and his pack...I don't want to take any chances, I know once he is changed he will be much stronger AND when he uses his powers it won't drain him to the point of passing out every time." Derek tells him. When they get back, they drag all the sleeping bags, blankets and pillows to the living room. They all cuddle together and lay down and watch t.v. All of them except for Derek.

 _How could I let this happen?_ he thinks to himself. He has no idea, how in a few short weeks’ things seemed to get so much out of control. Everything was just a big giant shit storm and he was losing his mind and he knew the others were to, they just didn't want to admit it to themselves. At some point Everyone fell asleep, including Derek. Derek woke to sobbing coming from upstairs. He looked over at the clock, it was almost 4 am. He ran upstairs.

When he got to the bedroom Stiles' was laying on the bed curled into himself. He walked over to him and laid next to him, pulling him close to his chest. "It's OK love. Everything is going to be OK. He was a monster and you were protecting yourself...It's not your fault." he told him running his hands up and down his back. "I know it's not. I know he was a monster, but he was still my father. I don't know what I did to make him hate me so much...what I did wrong, you know?" he asked Derek.

"You didn't do anything wrong to make him hate you, some people are just born with evil in them. That's not your fault at all love." Derek told him. Eventually they both fall asleep in each others arms. When they wake up, Stiles' seems to be doing a little better. Derek even gets a few little half smiles out of him as he plants kisses all over him.

Eventually everyone wakes up and meets in the kitchen for breakfast After eating, Derek makes them all come to the living room. "OK, so if you’re up for it I want to give you the bite tonight. I think it would be a good idea." Derek says to Stiles'. Stiles' doesn't say anything for a few minutes. He looks up at Derek, "I'm ready. I'm kind of scared as all hell right now...but I'm ready." Derek beams at him, "Good! OK, well today I want to go over to your old house and get ALL your clothes and pictures and well whatever else you want here. This is your home to now, and I want you to have your things. And, I thought maybe you'd want to get some of your mom’s things as well." Stiles' smiles at him, "I like that idea, I like it a lot." Derek wraps his arms around him and hugs him tight, and a few seconds later the rest of the pack joins in for a giant pack hug!

After everyone gets ready, they all head over to Stiles' old house. He gets a little emotional at first, but after a few minutes he calms down and starts going through things. He decides even after Derek assured him that all his cooking items were just fine the way they are, that he was taking all the kitchen supplies over as well. (Let's face it, all of Derek’s shit is old...and bent and just ew) Stiles' thinks to himself.

He packs up all his clothes this time. He decides not to bring much of anything else of his. After he was done with his things, he walks over to stand in front of his parent’s room. It takes him a couple minutes before he actually walks in. He goes straight for the closet; to the box he knows it on the top right hand side covered in dust. He stares at it... "Are you OK, love?" Derek asks, placing his hand on Stiles' shoulder. Stiles' nods, not taking his eyes off the box. "Yeah, there are just a lot of memories in that box. I haven't opened it in years, I don't think anyone has." He tells Derek.

He reaches up and picks up the box and just holds on to it, like if he puts it down or takes his eyes off it, it might just disappear. "Can we stop at the store on the way home? I want to get some photo albums." Stiles' says. "Of course we can." Derek tells him, kissing him on the forehead before leading him out of the room. "Thanks sour wolf." He answers with a small smile. After stopping at the store and going through a drive-thru and ordering almost everything on the menu times two, they finally get back home. After their done eating, Stiles' takes the box and albums and goes up to his and Derek’s room. Derek doesn't follow, he knows that Stiles' needs some alone time. He knows that if he needs him he will call for him. Once upstairs, Stiles' sits on the bed with the box in front of him. He slowly takes of the lid and sets it aside. The very first picture he pulls out it of him and his mother when he was about 5 years old. They are both hanging upside down on the monkey bars at the playground laughing. Stiles' eyes well up with tears, but he is smiling. He takes out the first album and starts putting photos in them. If this is all he had left of his mother, then he wanted to make sure they were kept as safe as possible. The one's that have his dad in them, he cuts out. He doesn't want any memories of that monster in his life. It's not like he smiled in ANY of them anyway, so what did it matter if he cut his faces out of every picture. After he's done, there is half an album and whole one left. "And these are for memories of my new family." he says out loud.

Down stairs Derek is smiling. When he is finally done cleaning up, he gathers all his father’s faces and carries them downstairs to where the pack has a fire going. He walks up and throws them in and watches them burn. He walks over to Derek and leans over kissing him hard on the lips. "I'm going to go get a shower, and then lay down. Your more than welcome to join me." Stiles' says. Derek watches him walk back up the stairs. He looks at the others, "I want you guys to go stay the night at Scotts house. Oh and don't come back to early, I want to sleep in for once." he says getting up and almost running up the stairs.

The others gather their things and are gone within minutes.... none of them want to hear what's about to happen. When Derek sneaks into the bathroom, Stiles' is already in and under the water. He removes his clothes in record time and climbs in the shower. All of a sudden Stiles' is being pushed against the wall, Derek’s lips attacking his neck. "mmm...took you long enough." Stiles' teases.

Derek responds by dragging his teeth down his neck making him moan. Derek grabs the soap and starts washing Stiles. Slowly jerking his rock hard cock. Stiles' let's his head fall back against the shower wall, he's panting. "You had better stop or you’re going to make me explode already." Stiles' moans out. "I'm rubbing the easy one out, I'm nowhere near done with you love. I'm going to lick, suck and fuck you until you shake so bad you can barely walk afterwards." Derek growls, nipping at his ear. Stiles' lets out a loud moan and cums all over his front and Derek’s hand. Derek kisses him hard, darting his tongue in his mouth and tangling their tongues together as he washes Stiles' off. He turns the water off and opens the curtain.

He doesn't even bother grabbing towels, he picks up Stiles' and he wraps his legs around Derek’s waist, their cocks rubbing together. Derek carries him to the bed and lays him down, spreading his legs he slides down taking Stiles' cock in his mouth. He takes him all the way, swallowing his cock and choking on it. Stiles' moans out bucking his hips forward and grabbing the back of Derek’s head, Derek moans around his throbbing cock.

Stiles' lets go and grabs the bed sheets, Derek takes Stiles cock from his mouth and grabs his ass. He lifts him up and buries his face in his ass, darting his tongue in and out of his sweet hole. After a few minutes of this Derek reaches over and grabs the lube off the bed side table, he puts some on his fingers. He crawls up Stiles body and kisses him hard while sliding a finger in his ass. "Oh god!" he yells out. Derek starts sucking on his neck and biting him, and then he adds another finger....and after a couple minutes adds a third until he's fingering Stiles ass fast and hard. "Yeah you like that don't you baby?" Derek coos in his ear. "Fuck yes! I fucking love it." Stiles' moans out, bucking his hips trying to get Derek in him deeper.

"How bad do you want it, huh? Tell me how bad you want my cock inside you." Derek teases him, shoving his fingers deeper. Stiles arches his back and screams out in pleasure. "I... I want it so bad. Please...Please Derek fuck me...Make me yours..." he says between moans. And it's all Derek needs, he pulls his fingers out and lubes his cock that's already dripping with pre cum. He lines his head up to Stiles' hole and shoves in. “Oh fuck!" Stiles yells, throwing his head back and digging into the sheets. Derek starts pumping, faster and harder. He has a hold of Stiles hips, digging his nails in to him making him moan even more. Stiles' is all but screaming Derek’s name, bucking his hips and arching his back trying to take his cock as deep as possible. Derek reaches down and smacks his ass.

Stiles' let's out a yelp...he loves it when Derek spanks him. He is fucking him so hard and fast, the bed frame is slamming into the wall. Derek knows he can't hold out much more and neither can Stiles'. He prepares himself for what else he is about to do. He's going to give him the bite when he cums, to try and lessen the pain. He leans down and wraps a hand around Stiles' cock and starts pumping him as he starts fucking harder. "I want you to cum with me love.... I want you to cum all over us as I fill up that tight little ass of yours." Derek growls out. And he can't hold it anymore...he starts shooting.

When Stiles' feels his hot cum it sends him over the edge and he starts to shake and ropes of cum shoot over them. Derek bares his teeth and brings them down on Stiles' chest, sinking his teeth in while they both cum. "Ahhhh...fuck Derek...." he cries out. When Derek looks up there is a little blood running down the corner of his mouth. Stiles' looks at him, "I don't why...but you look so fucking sexy like that." he says laughing a bit and he winces. "Are you OK? I thought if I did it when you came...it wouldn't be as bad." Derek whispers.

He lifts his head up and kisses Derek. "It stings a little bit, but it's bearable. Honestly I'm more focused on your huge cock knotting in my ass right now and how bad I kind of want you to fuck me some more." he tells him, bucking his hips pushing Derek deeper. Derek lets out a moan, "Ahh damn love, give it a few minutes and I'll give you something special." Him and Derek kiss for a few minutes. Stiles' eyes are feeling heavy. Derek’s dick softens some and he slides out, they both let out a little moan. Derek kisses down his body and brings his mouth to his ass. He darts his tongue in once, and Stiles' gasps. Derek smiles to himself, he slides his tongue back in and he can taste his cum, but he doesn't even care. He just wants to keep Stiles' mind off the bite and the pain. And that's how Stiles eventually falls asleep... Derek gently sucking and darting his tongue in and out of his cum filled ass...

 

 

 

 

When Stiles' opens his eyes, the sun is streaming in the window and across the bed. . He doesn't have to look over to know that Derek isn't in the bed. He sits up and looks around the room. He hears a crashing, like it's right next to him and he jumps. "Jesus!" he says aloud. Looking around. but he doesn't see anything. Then he listens...and he realizes that it came from the kitchen, even though it sounded like it was right next to him.

"Whoa..." he says aloud again. He looks over to the clock and it's already past noon. He lets out a sigh, he knows today is going to be very different from any other. He gets dressed, and walks down the stairs. When he walks into the kitchen, Derek looks up and they meet eyes.... Stiles' almost chokes. It feels like his heart is exploding, like everything in his being is exploding...but in a good way.

He has to lean against the wall for support, he is feeling light headed. "D..Derek...I love you so much! I... I can't believe how strong this feeling is. I mean I knew I loved you before...but this...this is intense. I feel like...If I step away from you...and I can't see you. I’m...I'm going to die. I feel like I can't live without you." He says to Derek. Derek smile is huge, "That's how I felt about you since day one love. Were mates, and were wolves...human’s emotions are nothing like ours. We have such a deep connection with our mates...and it's like we will die without each other. Stiles' I love you so much. I couldn't imagine myself ever being without you, and I hope I never have to." Derek tells him. Stiles' runs to him, and Derek catches him in his arms.

They wrap their arms around each other and their lips meet and fit perfectly together. To Stiles' it feels like it's their first time kissing. He feels like, he has never felt happiness before this moment and he doesn't ever want this feeling to end. Derek pulls back first, "Before we go and lose ourselves and have at each other right here in the kitchen, we have some breakfast?" he asks with a chuckle. Stiles' looks around the kitchen and realizes that Derek had made a HUGE breakfast, and it was all just for them. He kisses Derek once more, more gentle. "You’re the best sour wolf." he tells him, smiling and walking over to the table. They eat and talk and laugh so much. After about an hour, Stiles' stops talking mid-sentence... "I think there are people coming?" he says it more as a question.

Derek laughs. "It's the pack, and they are about 2 miles away yet. I'd say your hearing is pretty damn good already." Derek says smiling. Stiles' doesn't know what to say, and he can't really explain how he is feeling at that moment. Derek reaches out and puts his hand over Stiles', "Don't worry, you'll get used to it pretty fast. I promise." he tells him with a reassuring smile. Stiles' returns the smile, as his friends (well his pack now), come running through the front door and to the kitchen. They are atop and look at Stiles' and smile at him. Scott is the first to speak, "This is so awesome! My best friend is finally a wolf! I cannot wait until the next full moon so we can run!" he says, almost yelling it. Stiles' gets up and wraps his arms around Scott.

"Whoa...Easy there buddy. You're a little bit stronger then me at the moment. Don't go crushing me already!" Scott says laughing. Stiles' looks around, "My bad...my bad." he says smiling. And with that his new family is tackling him....in his very first pack dog pile! After they de-tangle themselves from each other they go outside. When Stiles steps outside, he has to shield his eyes from the sun at first.

After a few seconds and lots of blinking, he can finally see. "Everything...it looks different. Why does it look different?" he asks, looking at Derek. "You'll get used to it, and then it won't look different at all. Your eyes, well, all of your senses are much stronger than before. Things might be a little disoriented for a little bit, but not long." He tells him with a smile. He brings his hands closer to his face, even they look different somehow.

Like his whole body is more defined. He looks to where all his cuts should be and his bruises and there is nothing, not even a hint of a scar, he smiles. Then something changes, the air...he smells something and he knows it's something bad and he tenses, just as the others smell it to. He jolts his head to the east, and before he knows what he is doing, his senses are taking over and he is running. "STILES! STOP!" Derek roars, his eyes going red.

Stiles' stops and covers his ears whining. Within seconds the pack is by his side. Derek’s hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry, I know that kind of hurt. You have to learn to control your senses and not let them completely take you over like that. Don't worry, we'll help you. But right now let's go, you smelled the other pack." Derek starts running and the others follow.

A mile or so later they stop and a few hundred feet away, the other pack is standing. "Well, looks like are spark has been altered just a little bit." the Alpha sneers. "He has, and he is MY beta and I am his ALPHA! I think it be wise that you and your little pack go back to where ever the hell it is you came from, and don't ever fucking come back!" Derek roars.

The Alpha roars and him and his pack charge. The Alpha goes straight for Stiles as the 14 betas keep the rest of the pack busy. Stiles' wolfs out for the first time and charges right at him, both of them tackling each other. The Alpha picks him up and hurls him into the nearest tree. Stiles crashes into it and he falls to the forest floor landing on his feet. "You think that actually hurt? I think you can do a little better than that." he says laughing. The Alpha roars and charges at him once more. Before he can make contact with him though, Stiles hands fly up and without even trying, blue energy balls fly from his hands, all hitting the Alpha.

He stumbles back a little and roars. "The hell with you coming into my pack, I know you will never obey me now! If I can't have you in my back no one can!" Stiles smiles and holds his hands to the sky, Storm clouds and lighting appear almost out of nowhere. The winds pick up, "And what do you think you’re going to do? You think you can beat me? With my magic? I don't think so!" he growls out with a laugh.

The betas turn their focus to the Alpha, rushing over to try and help. Stiles thrust his hands out, hurling lightning bolts at them. Half of them fall to the ground and don't get back up. His hands are back at his sides, and they are engulfed in flames. Derek looks on in amazement as his new beta, his mate hurls fireball after fireball at the rest of the betas, watching them burst into flames and fall to the ground.

And at last, all that is left is the Alpha. Stiles looks to Derek, as he walks towards the Alpha. "I told you he would never be yours." he says to the Alpha extending his hand and ripping out his throat. Once the mess is cleaned up in the forest they go back to the house. "So what do we do now?" Stiles asks Derek. "Whatever the hell we want to love." he says laughing.

It's almost dark, Stiles walks to the window. "I want to run!" he says excited. So they run, off into the forest and into the mountains.

 

 

 

 

 

**epilogue**

 

A year has passed since Stiles has been changed and a lot has changed. For one, he finally talked Derek into fixing up the Hale house. Derek has to admit that once it's finished, he feels a lot better. He feels as though his family can finally rest in peace knowing that their house...their land is brand new again.

Derek feels like a completely different person since everything has changed. He can hardly stop smiling anymore, which is VERY different. One of the pack members is always staying over almost every night. Most of the time It's Scott. Stiles is finally able to relax and finish school, and he plans on attending college in the near future.

Derek has decided to go back as well. It's a new beginning for him.... Another chance for him to have happiness and once again have a life...a life that actually means something to him and is worth everything in his being. Derek walks out on to the porch where Stiles is sitting with the extra photo album and a bunch of pictures. "And what are you up to my love?" Derek asks him, sitting next to him.

Stiles smiles at him, "The pictures are finally developed from when re did the house! So I'm putting them in here. I don't want to take the chance of them getting ruined." he tells him. "I can't believe how much has changed over a year. I never even thought I would make it this far. I feel so amazing.... I feel like I'm living for the very first time." he tells Derek.

Derek looks at him smiling, "yes...yes it has. And I know what you mean, I haven't been this happy for the longest time. It's nice to have something...someone to live for again." Stiles smiles up at him, "I love you sour wolf." he tells him. "I love you to magic man." Derek says planting a deep kiss on his lips.

Stiles picks up the last photo and puts it in its place. It's a picture of the whole pack standing in front of the Hale house the day it was finished. "So I think we are going to have to get a bunch more photo albums." Stiles tells Derek. Derek raises an eyebrow, "But that was the last picture, wasn't it?" he asks.

Stiles reaches into his back pocket and brings out a folded picture and hands it to Derek. When he opens it up, he seriously almost screams! "When did you find out! Why haven't you told me sooner?!?!?" he asks. "I just found out this morning. Deaton called me last night and told me he needed to see me." he tells him.

Derek beams at him, then he picks him up hugging him. "I think we’re going to need more than just albums, we need to build a nursery!" he yells out, running in the house to show the others that there is going to be a new "tiny" pack member.

Stiles is on the porch looking up at the sky with it's bright blue cloudless sky, sun shining bright and he smiled. He knew his mother was up there someone smiling down on him. "I love you mom." he whispers before turning and walking into his new life.


End file.
